


We don’t kiss our best friends !

by ElliotStark



Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark
Summary: Stevie we haven't hung out in forever !!!" Tony whined looking at his bestie, crush and room mate."You just wanna hang out now so that you don't have to stick around your old man" she spat while reading her copy of 'Call me by your name'"Shoo let me read"Tony and Stevie had been living together for a year now on his dad's requestAs he said, I quote 'put some sense into his thick skull'. It's the last day of vacation now and tomorrow both of them would be off to their respective colleges, both of them will miss each other but none of them will confess.Thick skull.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211294
Kudos: 7





	We don’t kiss our best friends !

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!steve Rogers !   
> There was a lot of Fem!Tony stark but a lot less female version of Steve Rogers, so… voila !

Stevie we haven't hung out in forever !!!" Tony whined looking at his bestie, crush and room mate.

"You just wanna hang out now so that you don't have to stick around your old man" she spat while reading her copy of 'Call me by your name'  
"Shoo let me read"

Tony and Stevie had been living together for a year now on his dad's request   
As he said, I quote 'put some sense into his thick skull'. It's the last day of vacation now and tomorrow both of them would be off to their respective colleges, both of them will miss each other but none of them will confess.  
Thick skull.

Right now Tony was trying to convince Stevie to spend their last day together rather than going to his dad's house.  
 _house not home..._  
 _She is his home._

"Stevie we can go to the lake near which we dream of having our house !"  
They knew they were not going to be living together as adults but what's the harm in dreaming.

"Only if we go on my bike"

"What? No that's not fair"

"It is"

"It's not"

"Then forget it"

"Where's the helmet ?"  
Stevie smirks.

They change their clothes; Stevie wears a biker jacket,a pair of jeans and a statement tee which said _I could do this all day,_ it was something she said a lot so Tony gifted her that tee.  
Tony wore a white tee which was thin enough to make the arc-reactor's light visible, a red and golden jacket themed on his superhero persona, ironman, a gift from Stevie and lastly a pair of jeans.

Stevie sat on her bike and patted the place behind her, where Tony shakily sat and fastened his hands on Stevie waist, the position was intimate and both of them were flustered like idiots. they had shared a bed while sleeping but every touch still makes them blush, an eleven year long crush does that to you.

It was a matter of minutes and they both reached the lake, the lake where they met. (And Stevie definitely did not fell in the freezing lake, nope)

"I am never riding that thing again"

"Bold of you to assume that I'll let you"

"Haha you are funny Rogers"

"I would know wouldn't I"

They ran to a tree and climbed (Tony totally didn't need help... what are you talking about ?) .

"Tones, any particular reason why did you want to avoid going to your parents today ?"

"I uh it's just" he took a sharp inhale "he expects me to be this guy who is good at sport and studies, everyone loves him and adores him, his expectations are so high that he doesn't cares if I stop becoming myself to become who he wants me to be and I feel like a disappointment to be not be able to be that guy and me at the same time…but you know that”

"I do…I wanted to hear you say it” she pauses “Tony he'll have to accept you for yourself and I don't care how he sees you, no one does except him, in m—our eyes you are perfect the way you are cause you are Tony Stark, no one can be you ! it's hard to be you and you are already accomplishing it and if you are worried about not being athletic and stuff, no one can be that perfect"

"You are" he said looking in her blue eyes  
 _oh how much would he love to get lost in them..._

"Am not Tony, I maybe good at sports but I am an average student, I try to save everyone and try to be better but never succeed, I am too attached to the past, to Bucky to move on and all of this" she said animatedly moving her hands "still feels like a dream a dream with people , ideas, technology and houses much more better and accepting than before but still doesn't feels like home 'cause I left my home when I went in ice, I left Stevie Rogers behind, I thought I lost my heart too but you made me realise that it's still here, within me and won't go even if I became a capsicle" they chuckle wetly "three thousand times.Tony my point is I am not perfect even with being myself but you, you are. I maybe perfect in being captain America but I failed to be Stevie Rogers but you succeeded in being Tony Stark and I envy you for that so, don't change who you are for someone who doesn't understands you"

Suddenly they feel hyper aware of their proximity, breath, heartbeat, wind, leaves of the tree and their lips on each other.   
No one knew who initiated the kiss it just happened, late indeed but it did.

"YOU DON'T KISS YOUR BEST FRIEND !!!"

Both Tony and Stevie hastily broke away from surprise which resulted into breaking of the branches they were sitting on and landed right near the legs of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.

"We were following you since you left the house" Nat provided

"You forgot we were coming with you guys for dinner" Clint said giving Stevie and Tony a hand to stand up.

"But we didn't mind skipping dinner" Nat smirked

"'Cause we saw our OTP becoming trueee" Clint sang

"C'mon make out again I wanna see" Nat teased

”Stevie and Tony sitting under a tree k-i-s—"

"SHUT UP !!" Shouted the couple in question .

**Author's Note:**

> Eep cheesy people


End file.
